


Call from Home

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Adam and the Shiro clone recieve an unexpected call from his family.





	Call from Home

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Call From Home

The buzz from the comm woke him up and a glance at Adam showed he was still asleep so he climbed out of the bed on their ship to make his way over to the panel. He was grateful they’d both managed to learn to fly the space ships and the coalition had given them one of their own. It was so much better to be able to go where they wanted instead of having to play passenger all the time. It was also starting to feel like a real home something he had missed for a long time.

He hit the button on the beeping com and saw Keith’s face appear on the screen looking a bit taken aback. “Did I wake you?” He said looking down. “I thought you were still on Olkarian time?” He shook his head no feeling way under dressed it shouldn’t bother him to be seen in his underwear but given Keith’s relationship with the other Shiro it made him extremely self conscious. “Then I apologize but I need you to get Adam his family is on their way up to talk to him.”

“Right hang on,” he said turning and heading back to the bed. He saw that Adam was already awake pulling on his classes. “Keith says your family is on their way up and wants to talk to you.” He saw Adam frown and get up grabbing his robe as he went. 

“It would have been nice to have a warning about this,” Adam said to the man on screen clearly annoyed. “How did my family even know that you could contact us on our ship?” He felt a bit warm at Adam calling it their ship. 

“Shiro offered when he ran into your sister he’d planned to call and give you a heads up but then he got sick,” Keith said shaking his head. “He’s been a bit loopy with the Galra flu for the last few days so it slipped his mind.” He expected Adam to ask if Shiro was okay but he just looked even more annoyed. “They are coming up now once they are here I’ll leave the two of you alone with them.”

“I’ll take the call in the cockpit you can go back to sleep Takeshi,” Adam said heading to the door. He started to follow him but Adam turned back and looked at him sadly. “I think I’m going to have to explain a few things about our relationship before you talk to them.” He did his best to avoid looking hurt as he nodded. “Once I get to the cockpit I’ll tie in to the feed and you can turn off this screen.”

As Adam left pulling on his robe he turned toward the screen. “Is what Shiro has serious and how did he even get a Galra flu on Earth?” He knew the Galra had invaded Earth so he guessed some of their germs could be around but unless it could infect humans or other terran life it should have burn out.

“I probably brought it back from the prisoner camps,” Keith said shaking his head. “The first Galra illness is usually rough for folks raised away from the Galra even with all relevant vaccinations I was out for nearly a week with a cold shortly after I joined the blade of Marmora full time.” He caught a hint of worry in Keith’s tone but it was well masked.

Before he could say anything in response to that Adam tied into the signal telling him he could shut down the bed room com unit. He said a quick good bye to Keith and did so. He knew he wasn’t going to get back to sleep until after Adam’s call with his family was over. He wished he’d been able to join the call he’d always liked Adam’s siblings or at least remembered liking them. He had a feeling that there might be some awkwardness because of the clone thing but he hoped they’d get past it. It would be nice to have a family again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
